The Sister Of The Darkness
by beachymin
Summary: WARNING! HARSH LANGUAGE USAGE! - "Her titles and mistakes are nothing but pure destiny so stand back because she's about the kill the gods." - We all know the horrifying fates of Rhysand's mother and sister, but is that what really happened? Follow Eralyn, a 500-year-old warrior, blood-sworn to the fire queen Aelin, and Queen of the Night, as she ventures back to her birthplace to
1. O N E - old friend

**+eralyn**

I didn't know how I could feel it, but I could. It was a rush and a surge of all things foreign. It called out to me like a sweet lullaby, and as she emerged, the dust was blown from the old book. Pushing aside the fact that the only reason she was coming to see me was to ask of me something, I became glad. After all the avoiding I had been doing, it seemed as if my home had found me instead.

_We meet again old friend._

* * *

**+amren**

With Cassian and Azriel finally healed, both of them will be constantly bothering Rhysand about Feyre. That prick. She's his mate, yet he's let that happen to her. He didn't understand that she's no longer only his to protect but ours as well. Everyone thinks I've become relaxed and in acceptance of the situation because I'm no longer pestering Rhysand, but all including the said male are unaware that I am secretly planning Feyre's arrival. While I am aware that Feyre being a spy is vital, my friend from another world will be able to substitute in her place. My "friend" is as cocky as she is talented, but she can get Feyre back and even help in decoding the book. Besides, she's the only one I'd trust for this. I'd gotten these marks from her a while back and with my blood as the ink, we'll finally get to meet again.

The first time we met, Eralyn, my friend, had accidentally brought her and me into a blank space which I later learned was a pocket between worlds. We talked and discussed many things, including her lost identity. Before she left, she gave me a scrap of paper which had markings on it could reach her again if I needed. At that time, I thought nothing of it, but now I know that it was perhaps fate that brought us together.

Feyre was going to come back to us, whether Rhysand agrees or not.

...

It was rare that I struck up a conversation with anyone, but this had to be done, no matter how out of character it was for me. I'd then tracked down the General, the Third, and the Spymaster. I thought it would take a while to convince, but considering I rarely made decisions or voiced my opinions like this, it was fairly quick. Their hesitance was predicted, but I had a feeling that once they met her, it wouldn't be much of a problem at all. Before any decision was made, however, I made sure to explain the benefits of having her here and all that she could offer us in this oncoming conflict. With their agreement, I went to take on my next challenge: Rhysand.

All of us were currently in the townhouse overlooking Velaris. We decided it would be best to stay here so Cassian could work his wings into shape once again. Rhys was sitting on the balcony, looking towards the stars. The silence was broken by Mor.

"How is Feyre, Rhysand?"

The broken and beaten male looked nothing like a High Lord as he continued to gaze at the stars longingly. To anyone, it may seem as he was dazed or still in shock, but we all knew he was in a _panic._ Every minute, every second, there was unrest in his chest. "The last time we spoke, she seemed fine and expressed as much." His voice was deep and dull. Dead.

I cleared my throat, "We are going to get Feyre."

"No." The pain was evident on his face, and all of us saw it.

Even Az saw enough of it to voice his own opinion due to his pity towards the High Lord, "Rhys, we have a High Lady to protect and none of us feel at ease knowing she is in Tamlin's hands."

"We... can't. In order for this to work, we can't. It'll put her in more danger." Rhys fell back to his mourning silence after speaking his small piece, so I took this opportunity to make myself clear.

"Rhysand, no matter how stubborn you are, you aren't going to win this one. She is _our_ High Lady now, and we refuse to leave her in enemy hands. Whether you choose to accompany us is your choice, but we are leaving at dawn. Her life is more precious than any information we could possibly grapple to receive."

And as we all exited the balcony to give Rhysand some time to mull over the things we had said, the said male put his face his hands and whisper "I know I know I know" over and over and over.

We all knew his eyes had gone hazed due to the drinking, but he was long gone after that day in Hybern. I was hoping the trip would be quick, because we still have Nesta and Elain to deal with, but they were as "comfortable" as the could be up at the House of Wind. If anything, we'd have Madja check up on them, but I had no doubt Nesta would appreciate the silence. I sighed as I readied myself for tomorrow.

_We meet again old friend._

* * *

**+author**

i hope you enjoy this new version


	2. T W O - forward

**+eralyn**

When war becomes something that is not an unusual occurrence, it becomes strange when it finally is. It's been thirty years since the War to End All Wars, otherwise known as the Valg War, and society seems to be thriving better than ever. Of course, that is to be expected because the scheming bitch Maeve is off the throne, and the revered Queen Aelin rules with just and beneficial laws. The said female is Settled now as Fae with an immortal life span and has recently just given birth to a beautiful forest green-eyed girl with golden locks that seem to have been gifted to her by the sun.

My story is not well known, but it was I who freed Aelin from Maeve and Cairn's clutches. I have a long history with Lorcan and seeing as I was always a little bit more powerful than Maeve―enough that she once had me enslaved as her bloodsworn warrior because she was threatened by my power―he tracked me down with Rowan, Gavriel, and a human girl named Elide. My task was to save Aelin at all cost, and since Maeve stood in my way, I had no choice but wipe her clean of this earth. However, I wasn't stupid enough to kill her without taking whatever knowledge she knew about the Valg so that Rowan or his mate could use it later to defeat Erawan. I also took some of her powers, seeing as it might be beneficial to have them in the near future at that time. When I put an end to Maeve and freed Aelin, the demi-Fae was able to successfully end the stain created by the Valg and close the Wyrd gate shut forever. Even though I never voiced my personal concerns in order to make things less difficult for the young queen, I always wondered what it would mean for me if the gates closed forever. Would I be able to go back home? Or would I never have the chance to possibly reconnect with my family again?

Regardless, life moved forward, and I, still being hesitant over the whole "going back home" idea, have yet to bring up my fears with the queen. After the war was won, and miraculously all dear ones survived, clean up began and a new court was formed when Aelin was officially crowned. I was given the blood oath and the honor of serving Aelin as her Spymaster. Titles were given out and it stood that while Lorcan and Rowan may be the most powerful males, Aelin and I are seemingly the most powerful among females. As the Fae were recognized as heroes and great protectors, both human, Fae and, surprisingly, Wolf all integrated into Terrasen and formed an ethically and biologically diverse society.

Although I may be Aelin's spymaster, more often than not I am her personal messenger. It makes sense, however, because my winnowing generally makes days and days of traveling by horseman a quick pop-in and pop-out. With that being said, it was far from strange when she sent me to Doranelle to check on Lorcan and Vaughan, who are also Aelin's bloodsworn warriors and offer to stay and govern Doranelle while she resided in Terrasen, her home, as she was also Queen of Doranelle. Rowan's cousin, Sellene, who I'd met once, was also a viable option for the throne, however, Aelin seemed to gain the majority of the populous' vote, so that was that.

It was while I was there that I feel the rumble in the world.

_World-walker._

...

Vaughan and Lorcan were nothing new. Vaughan, preferring the company of no one but himself, and Lorcan, who had been his usual brooding self, had nothing new to report and after that pleasant visit, I took it upon myself to take a stroll through the main city, to see how people were living. The city streets were quiet but lively and fewer weapons were present of the bodies of civilians thankfully. All of us who fought in the war were ready to fight for that. Thank the Mother things generally worked out in the end. That war was very hard to see through.

After I left Maeve's command, Doranelle felt less like my home and more like a prison where my shackles laid. When Aelin needed saving, I really didn't have time to brood over the situation. Instead, I pulled myself up by the bootstraps and went in and did my job. Even after the encounter was said and done, and the war finished, there are still things I refuse to think about. Like Lorcan. Like Fenrys. Like Rhysand. Like Cassian. Like Azriel.

Why are those things only males?

I was watching a mated pair walk hand-in-hand when the sky rippled. Civilians screamed and cried out at the phenomenon as the ground began rumbling, a mockery of the sky. I shielded a family as a piece of roofing came crashing down and at the child's tear-stricken face looked at me in gratitude and awe, I hastily shielded the scared citizens I could see, it strengthening with every passing minute until the world quieted again. With a nod to all those who had bowed in thanks to me, I quickly winnowed back to the main governmental building―since I destroyed Maeve's castle when we were fighting and I eventually killed her―which held an alarmed Vaughan and a nothing-short-of-pissed Lorcan.

"What in the rutting hell was that?" His bark could be heard from across the world, I had no doubt.

"I don't quite know, but," I gulped, a sickening thing sliding into my stomach, "I think it has something to do with the gates." I watched as the two most stoic males in my life when still, and visibly paled. I panicked a bit, knowing every second was priceless and said, "The direction came from Terrasen. Assess the damage and help rebuild. I'll be back to update soon." Lorcan seemed ready to argue, but Vaughan gave me a determined nod. It was all I needed as I nodded back and winnowed all the way back to Terrasen. Doing two big jumps in one day definitely took a toll on me, but adrenaline pounding hard and fast in my blood.

There was no stopping me now.

And as I slammed into the throne room floor, my power a dark flurry around me―a shield I perhaps made subconsciously―the world ended.

Or maybe it began.

But I could see past those silver eyes, the ferocity in them, ancient and deep. And I knew in that instant, everything I had been avoiding, subconsciously running from, had just stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

+amren

To say that convincing Rhysand would be easy was obviously an understatement. Within the past few days, the arguing was extensive however all of us were relieved that Rhysand was capable of feeling another emotion instead of just sadness. His burning anger that threatened to drudge up the power to flatten mountains was like a breath of fresh air Mor had claimed. I didn't care. We just needed to act fast.

"Enough!" The large bellow came from Cassian. Rhysand panted aggressively as he stared me down and growled. I just smiled in return. Mor and Azriel were seemingly having a silent conversation―or argument rather― as their verbal one had been cut off by Cassian. However, it soon ended as they noticed they were the center of attention.

We all stared each other down. I couldn't believe they would spend all this time bullshitting around when they have a High Lady in danger. I was going to get Eralyn whether they liked it or not, alone or not.

"We can't keep sitting here and arguing like children, Rhys," Cassian said a bit softer now and the said male's breathing calmed down just a bit.

"Look," I deadpanned, growing tired of this pointless banter and feeling hungry, "it doesn't really matter what you all think because I'm going to get her whether you like it or not."

"What about the dangers of this genius plan, Amren?" Cassian hissed, mostly for Rhysand's sake who seemed like he was going to bark the same thing my way.

I glared in Cassian's direction, "I thought all three of you," a pointed look at Azriel and Mor who were simply watching the argument go down, "were in agreement with bringing her here."

"We are," Azriel's deep voice rumbled, "but we don't want to add another person unless all of the specifics are worked out. Where would she stay? How long would she stay? I know she has all these benefits, but what is the cost? Will she remember you and want to help you?"

I huffed exasperatedly, "Of course it is absolutely necessary! Feyre is the High Lady and this is war. Risks must be taken because there is no right choice. You'll find that she keeps to herself most of the time and does her job very well. She's as old as you all and has been in so many horrible wars it'll make the last one that was held here seem like child's play. As for her arrangements, she would with me if you wish it so, but I think it would be best for you all to stay here just so it'd be easier to connect and congregate."

"You mean, you want to be a pig and don't really want to share your house," Cassian grumbled and I snarled. Overgrown bat baby.

"Anyways," I gritted out, "She's one of a kind. Her skills are vast and she's foreign, which means it'll be easier for her to sneak and get Feyre because no one knows her sent and she is not tied to any court here." Lies. All of it was lies. Eralyn did have the skills, but she was definitely tied to the Night Court. By blood even, and when the time for confrontation came, there'd be no denying that. "She also has a high ranking position in a court the queen she serves reigns over. If we are lucky enough, we may be able to gather more troops."

"You think a bunch of foreigners will want to die on a foreign land they had never known they could reach?" Mor deadpanned.

I gritted my teeth once again. This was becoming tedious and I was very hungry. I was done with these arguments once and for all. "I don't care, but I know it is possible. And if the soldiers fight or not, that is their choice to make, not ours. Tomorrow at sunrise, I will be readying myself to retrieve my friend. Tonight, I'll secure all the shields and the city. Whether you wish to join me or not is your decision."


	3. T H R E E - meet again

**+amren**

Oddly enough, only the general and the shadowsinger, both who had agreed originally, were the only ones to show. Rhysand, obviously, not taking a liking the idea, wanted to remain in solitude and Mor wished to accompany him. It was fine by me as I was fully planning on keeping my promise I had made yesterday until they showed up.

With a few warnings and pieces of advice, both had returned covered in head to toe with Illyrian blades and leathers and hesitant looks.

I didn't have time for bullshit and pretty speeches so I kept it short and traditional. "We're going into a completely foreign world. Don't touch anything, or _destroy anything_." A pointed look at Cassian was distributed from me, but he simply frowned and directed his gaze to the paper in my hand. I glanced at it myself, knowing Azriel was doing the same, and said, "These marks will transport us. I will write them in my blood and the portal should appear. We go in, we get her, and we get the hell out."

Grim nods were all I got and all I needed before I knelt on the rugged carpet of the living room of my home and started to paint the strange marks on a slab of stone I had randomly found somewhere in my tiny abode after I slit my wrists.

I had practiced writing these marks over and over the night before, so I finished relatively fast and my Fae healing allowed the wound on my wrist to close in record time. Slowly but surely, a small whirlwind appeared above the slab and directly in between the ceiling and floor. Eventually, that whirlwind grew and grew, becoming a huge vertical swirling deep purple abyss. Although the portal was relatively large lengthwise, the width was a bit less, making it seem oval. My living room trembled and shivered and the ferocity of the air suction coming from the portal, and at a barely visible nod from me, the Illyrians and I stepped into the portal, starting with me.

_I hope Eralyn doesn't hate me too much when she sees I've brought along her family_, was the last thought I had before darkness consumed my companions and me.

...

My head slamming into a smooth marble floor sent ringing noises running rampant in my head was the first thing I felt. I almost thought the portal hadn't worked but as I greedily gulped down air, I could just about taste difference. The air here was different, full of pine and snow and all things ancient and beautiful. It reminded me of another time, another place, just like when I had first traveled between worlds.

When I finally opened my eyes, the first thing my eyes landed on was the large mural painted on what seemed to be a dome ceiling. Based on what I could make out, it was depicting a battle against... demons? The art was amazing, but the most eye-catching thing there was the flames. Vibrant and reckless. I was spellbound and was perhaps going through a bit of withdrawal due to the new air here and all around essence of this world. Cassian, ever the Illyrian warrior, shot up as soon as he gathered his bearings, which wasn't very long and his hand went straight for his sword. However, he was stopped short as another male quickly rushed up to him, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering in due to the open windows, and pointed a sword straight at the protruding area of Cassian's throat. Azriel was quick to back his brother up, but a dark-haired male was already at the Shadowsinger's back with his own sword. I was the last to stand, slowly taking in all that the scene portrayed. It was obvious we were outnumbered, but we didn't come here to fight. I silently cursed myself for being distracted by the art and the portal as I slowly and carefully watched the blade rest itself on my neck. The male who held it towards me also had golden hair and had a striking resemblance to the male who held Cassian hostage. I took a moment to observe the room and by the grand throne sitting directly in front of me, I guessed that this was a throne room. My eyes frantically searched for the dark-haired girl, but my eyes could not seek her out anywhere. The others followed my movements by marking each and every individual in the large, open room. Upon the throne sat a Fae queen, which was obvious due to where she sat and the crown on her head, and next to her stood a tall, honed and broad Fae with silver locks and pine green eyes. From their scents, I knew they were mated. The throne was on top a dais, so a few steps down stood another golden-haired male that was identical to the dark-haired one that watched Azriel with steely eyes. Azriel matched the male's gaze unflinchingly. Around the dais stood various other figures. Humans, a shifter, and from their scents, Wolf people. They were all there to see the foreigners, to witness the decisions of their fate in the making. The Queen did not need to make and noise to regain all of our attention. No, all of our gazes flew to her as bands of fire encased us around the hands, necks, and legs. Azriel panicked a bit, his wings flaring as the flame bonds brought him back to a dark childhood that was seemingly a lifetime ago. With a stern look from me, he seemed to regain control of his body, reeling in his thoughts as he quietly fidgetted, anxious to break free. We all turned our gazes back to the Fire Queen where she and all of her companions watched us like we were entertainers.

"I am Queen Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. This is my land and my court that you see her. Refuse to answer my questions or follow my orders, and my bloodsworn warriors will take whatever action they see fit to make you do so." She said so proudly and with much arrogance too. I liked her. "State your names, place of origin, and intention."

I lifted my head, chin unbowed as I gave the Queen the privilege of holding my stare. Unlike most who looked away, she stared into the depths of my silver eyes, trying to pry into who we were herself. I gestured to myself as I said with the voice of a High Lord's Second, "I am Amren and I am the Second of the High Lord of the Night Court," I gestured to my court behind me, "and this is my court." Facing her completely, I declared, "We come from the place I had previously mentioned, the Night Court, which is unheard of in this land."

With furrowed brows, the Queen nodded in agreement, "Indeed, the Night Court is something I am not aware of. What is it and what is it you want? How and why did you appear smack in the middle of _my_ throne room?"

I grumbled to myself. She was asking way too many questions at once. "There is one." The Queen raised her brow and I clarified myself. "There is one among you all who knows of the place I hail from." A few of the males tensed, including the Queen's mate and I had a feeling they already knew who I was talking about even before I said, "Eralyn is from our world. She gave us the information to come here and reach her if we were ever to have need of her. Pray tell me, where is she?"

Aelin and the males all made eye contact with each other as rumbles of whispering and talking whisked throughout the room. It seemed that the girl had gotten a name for herself.

It was as if those words had summoned her did she appeared. She slammed into the ground behind us, a storm of fury and darkness, a dark stain on the pristine marble floor. As she rose and that darkness dissipated with her calm look, all the color drained from her face as she took in the three of us.

Silence ensued in the room as anticipation simmered high. The room waited for Eralyn to make the next move, but it seemed she was waiting for one of her brothers to pounce on her. We had caught her completely unawares so if she glamoured herself now, it'd be too late. I flicked my eyes to Azriel and Cassian and saw their baffled expressions. It made sense because she was, after all, supposed to be dead. Rhysand had buried his father, mother, and sister and his brothers were there for that. Eralyn was dead there, but she was alive and well here. It seemed to strike them dumb and they stepped forward despite the swords at their necks. However, the golden-haired male and the dark-haired male both stepped away, swords still raised as they watched the encounter.

"Eralyn?" Cassian breathed. The said female shuddered as he called her name and seemed to put her out of whatever trance she was in as her eyes shot over to me and glared. I put on a careless face and shrugged. This was her problem, not mine. My problem was my High Lady and her mate.

With her hands now curled in tight fists, she pushed her way through us much to her brothers' shock and headed straight for the bottom of the dais. She abruptly in front of it and kept her eyes down for a moment and then let out a breath. The Queen looked worriedly down at Eralyn as she gripped the arms of her throne.

Turning around to give her beyond shocked brothers another glance, Eralyn heaved a long sigh before she said, "I know them. They're here for me. You can let them go." With an immediate nod from the queen, the swords were drawn from our necks and I resisted the urge to sigh out in relief. So she decided to acknowledge us, I thought as I smirked. The golden-haired male on the dais seemed to notice and cocked his head. I just shook my own in answer and turned my complete attention to Rhysand's dear long-dead sister. The said female gestured towards me, "She is Amren, my aunt of sorts," I snorted and she leveled me a flat look before she looked at her brothers and let her breath get caught in her throat. Slowly, she looked them from head to toe as they did to her. Cassian brought a hand to his mouth and Azriel had a blank, lost, hurt, and relieved look on his face, which he somehow made possible. Eralyn turned back to her queen as she said, "And the other two are my brothers."

Aelin nodded, no doubt worried for her warrior as she announced to us, "Well then I offer my sincerest apologies. I open my home to you as you are welcome as guests." She looked a bit unsure of what to say after and looked to Eralyn.

But she only shook her head and said "I'll take care of it" before I grabbed Cassian and Azriel by the hand and breathed out as Eralyn came behind me and gingerly touched my back as she winnowed all of us out of that room so full of watchful eyes.


End file.
